CSI Miami Love, Relationships, and Facebook
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: What happens when the CSIs join Facebook? Will it affect their relationships on and off the job? Series of random stories involving our favorite CSIs on Facebook and maybe a few special guests from the other two CSI shows. ;) Please R
1. Horatio Joins FB

Facebook CSI Miami Style

Chapter One Horatio Joins FB

Horatio Caine finally gave in and made himself a Facebook account. After the numerous begging from his team. He sat at the computer and started updating his profile. When he finished he got 5 friend requests. He looked at the requests page and noticed he got requests from Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, and Walter Simmons. He accepted them all, honored to be friends with his team on FB.

Calleigh posted on Horatio's wall '_Hi Horatio! So you finally decided to join FB after our constant badgering and begging'_

Ryan commented with '_Calleigh, I believe you mean YOUR constant badgering and begging'_

Horatio sighed as he read the conversation

_Calleigh: Ryan remember I outrank you as far as looks, beauty, AND how long I've been a CSI so you'd better shut up_

_Ryan: What did I do? You know what I'm glad I broke up with you.. You're such a whiny little -_

_Calleigh: RYAN! And I am NOT! _

_Ryan: Calleigh aren't you supposed to be at work?_

_Calleigh: I'm off today, the question is aren't YOU supposed to be at work?_

_Ryan: No, I'm also off today_

_Horatio: Will you two stop arguing?_

_Ryan: Sorry H_

_Calleigh: Sorry Horatio… Ryan started it._

_Ryan: DID NOT!_

_Calleigh: DID TOO!_

_Ryan: Not!_

_Calleigh: Too!_

_Ryan: NOT!_

_Calleigh: Did too! Remember I outrank you!_

_Ryan: I'm taller than you!_

_Calleigh: I'm older than you!_

_Ryan: You sure are!_

Horatio chuckled at Ryan's comment about Calleigh's age. He then liked the comment. He then noticed he got 3 more friend requests from Jesse Cardoza, Frank Tripp, and Tom Loman. He added the three of them. Calleigh popped up with another comment.

_Calleigh: Horatio! Tell Ryan to stop harassing me!_

_Horatio: No Mr. Wolfe keep going it's funny_

_Ryan: Will do H_

Eric got into the discussion along with Jesse.

_Eric: What's going on?_

_Calleigh: Ryan and Horatio are annoying me._

_Jesse: Calleigh that's what guys do we annoy our coworkers_

_Calleigh: Well knock it off or I'll file a report with the courthouse for harassing a police officer._

_Jesse: We ALL are cops so technically.. You lose._

_Horatio: Oh Calleigh he just told you_

_Calleigh: Horatio?_

_Horatio: Yes?_

_Calleigh: I know._

The next morning at work Ryan snuck up behind Calleigh in firearms and said

"Hey Calleigh! How's Facebook treating you?"

"Shut up Ryan," replied Calleigh, "I'm holding a gun so don't make me mad."

"I'm sorry," said Ryan.

"You **should **be."


	2. Frank

Facebook CSI style chapter 2 Frank Tripp

Frank Tripp logged onto his face book account and found a few notifications. One of them was from Ryan. It was a wall post to a song from Dragon Ball Z, the abridged version. It was called "Bald This Way" and Ryan's caption above it was _'Frank, thought you'd like this considering it's about you ;)'_ Frank commented on his wall post _'Very funny Ryan'_. He got another notification from Ryan again.

_Ryan: Frank I figured you'd also like this one (link that when clicked on shows video on how to grow hair)_

_Frank: RYAN!_

_Ryan: Frank, it's okay, I know you're insecure about being bald. It's okay. Bald people rule! It's okay to be bald, it's normal._

_Frank: Ryan, don't make me come over there and RIP OUT EVERY STRAND OF HAIR FROM YOUR HEAD!_

_Ryan: That would hurt_

Eric commented also

_Eric: Wolfe, maybe he should get a toupee_

_Ryan: yeah! He'll look creepy still but at least he'll have hair_

_Eric: When has Frank not looked creepy?_

_Ryan: LOL!_

_Eric: I'm beautiful in my way, Kami makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby yeah I'm bald this way Frank Tripp_

_Ryan: #Baldthisway_

_Frank: Knock it off Sweater Vest and Fancy Cuban Suits!_

_Eric: Now that's low_

_Ryan: Yeah you could really hurt someone's feeling ;(_

_Frank: What?! Like __**MINE **__aren't hurt?_

_Ryan: Sweatervests are people too!_

_Eric: Yeah and I look good in suits!_

_Frank: that's what you think_

_Eric: DUDE! Again with the insults!_

_Ryan: Wait, Eric we're insulting Frank. I'm sorry Frank I didn't know that being bald was such a sour subject._

_Frank: Believe me Ryan. I forgive you. Plus I save a ton of money on shampoo_

_Ryan: I've spent 2,000 dollars in the last few months on shampoos to make my hair soft for a certain lady nataliaBoaVista I'mma talking about you baby_

_Natalia: Oh Ryan _

_Frank: EW! No! no sweet talk on my page!_

_Natalia: Ok_

_Ryan: Fine be that way_

_Natalia: Oh Ryan baby I love you_

_Frank: don't push it_

_Ryan: Oh Natalia_

_Natalia: OH RYAN_

_Ryan: Oh Natalia_

_Frank: knock it off!_

_Ryan: Geez what's got into you_

_Frank; THE FACT THAT IM DIVORCED, DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OR EVEN A DOG! GOSH! I'm alone! No one loves me_

_Ryan: Frank of course we all love you!_

_Natalia: Yeah Frank! You're handsome, you're really sweet, you're a good cop. You're one of our best friends_

_Frank: I'm bald for freaking pete's sake!_

_Eric: Frank you are a great guy and we all like you_

_Horatio: yeah Frank_

_Calleigh: We love you Frank_

_Frank: Well okay… Thanks guys :)__  
_

_Calleigh: No Prob Frank_

_Horatio: Frank you got a good team who loves you_

_Frank: Yeah I guess I do_

_Ryan: Frank, buy a dog_

_Natalia: Yeah you're gonna need one_

_Eric: Totally_

_Frank: Maybe, maybe a nice basset hound... One with big floppy brown ears_

_Calleigh: Get a German shepherd and sic it on Ryan Wolfe_

_Ryan: Calleigh, do me a favor... KNOCK IT OFF_


	3. Frank's Revenge

Facebook CSI Miami style Chapter 3 Frank's Revenge

Thank you to my number one fan of this story Daxy. This is for you

**I do not own CSI Miami or its Characters**

Frank walked into work the next day with a German Shepherd.

"Anybody seen Wolfe? I have a present for him, a **very** painful present I might add," he said, smiling evilly at the prank he was about to pull on Ryan. Ryan walked up behind Frank.

"Hey Tripp! What's with the dog?" he asked, starting to pet the German Shepherd on the head, tentatively. The dog gave a low growl. Ryan pulled his hand back in surprise.

"Oh, I got him this morning, his name is Killer. He's going to be joining us on a case today," replied Frank. He petted Killer on the head and Killer just stuck his tongue out in content and panted.

"Why does Killer look like he's watching a porn film?" asked Ryan, disgusted by the way Killer started drooling.

"He does **not** look like he's watching a porn film!" exclaimed Frank.

Natalia and Calleigh walked over.

"Awe! Puppy!" exclaimed Calleigh. She bent down beside Killer and started petting him and kissing him. "You're such a good boy arentcha? Yes you are! Yes you are! You're such a good boy! Yes you are pretty boy! Pretty dog pretty boy!" Natalia crouched down on Killer's other side and started to pet him. Killer barked happily and rolled onto his stomach. Natalia and Calleigh started rubbing Killer's stomach. Killer ate it up all the love and attention by whining for more petting and hugs and kisses.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Ryan. "Why would you kiss a dog and not me?"

"Oh sweetie I'll kiss you in a minute, Killer needs to be loved," said replied Natalia."Stupid dog!" Ryan told Killer. Killer growled, immediately got to his feet and snapped at Ryan. "Stupid dog! Stupid dog! Stupid dog!" Killer continued to snap and growl at Ryan who was taunting him, unaware of the consequences of his actions. Killer finally managed to bite Ryan. "Ow! I was just kidding!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Killer… Sic em!" exclaimed Frank, letting go of the leash. Killer bolted after Ryan who started to run down the hallway. Frank laughed and called out after Ryan, "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME BALD! HOBBIT!" Ryan flashed past Horatio who was walking and talking on his cell phone, oblivious to what was happening. Killer followed right after Ryan, accidentally knocking Horatio over. "Oh sorry Horatio!" called Frank, running after Killer. Jesse was exiting DNA when he saw Ryan run towards him.

"JESSE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Ryan, pushing him against a wall, "I'll explain later!"

"You better!" exclaimed Jesse, rubbing his aching shoulder. Killer ran right at Jesse and knocked him over, then jumped off his back at Ryan, just barely touching him.

"What the heck?" asked Jesse. Frank ran and pushed Jesse aside also. "Hey! What is it? 'Kill Cardoza Day?'"

"No, actually its '_Revenge Against Ryan Day'_" replied Frank, stopping to help Jesse up. Ryan finally tired and jumped on top of a counter as Killer was on the ground barking up at him.

"Killer, lay off!" exclaimed Frank. Killer obeyed. Frank whispered into the dog's ear "Bite him when he comes back down." Ryan never got back off the counter until Frank took Killer outside to let the dog do its business.


	4. Ryan Retaliates

Chapter 4 Revenge of the Wolfe

"Oh come on Horatio!" whined Ryan, as he followed Horatio into the break room that afternoon. "Please?!"

"**Ryan**!" exclaimed the red haired Lieutenant. "No!" Ryan knew that when Horatio called him by his first name, he was either annoyed, or genuinely cared. But in this case, he was beyond annoyed.

"Horatio he scared me with a dog! I don't know how he figured out that I was deathly afraid of German Shepherds but he did!" Ryan whined. Horatio whirled around to face Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe, I am done discussing this! Now please for the love of Mike! **GO AWAY**!" said Horatio, in a stern voice. Ryan finally walked away and into the office area where Tripp was.

"Horatio, wants to see you Tripp, something about bringing a dog into the building when that is against the rules, you are in so much trouble… Don't tell him it was me who sent you, I'm already on his last nerve," lied Ryan. While Frank went to go see what Horatio wanted, Ryan sabotaged his desk. He put superglue on his chair and painted over it with nail polish that was a similar color so it would look normal. He made all the other officers and workers in the office area swear to secrecy when Frank came back. He also wrote an anonymous note, after putting on gloves and typing it up on Frank's computer.

'_Sweet, sweet revenge muahahahahahahaha! Hope you like sticky situations Frank!'_

He then did a similar thing as to what Sheldon Cooper did to Barry Kripke when he pulled the office prank on him by setting up an automatic video of Ryan mocking Frank and saying

"_Yo Baldy! Hope you enjoy having your butt stuck to chairs and the chair stuck to the floor. Nobody messes with Ryan Wolfe and gets away with it. *starts singing 'Bald This Way'* by the way, you moaning to get unstuck is automatically going to be posted to you tube. Thanks for scaring me with a German Shepherd and if you don't call me when you watch this and tell me who told you about my fear of dogs, I'm gonna do something even worse!' Adieu vous grand gros homme chauve "Good bye you big fat bald man"_

Ryan smiled in spite of himself and hid while Frank came back.

"Where's Ryan?" he asked one of the officers by the name of Pitta.

"I don't know, you might want to Google track his hummer," replied Officer Pitta, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Officer Pitta, I owe ya one man," replied Frank, sitting down in his chair. A video of Ryan popped up. Frank watched it and became very very mad. "WOLFE! I'M COMING AFTER YOU THEN IM GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Ryan popped up from behind the desk.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL!" exclaimed Frank.

Ryan laughed and highfived Officer Pitta.


	5. This means WAR

Chapter 5 This Means War

Frank called Natalia later that day after getting unstuck from the superglue and had her assist him in pranking Ryan back. Natalia lent him her key to Ryan's apartment and took Ryan out for dinner while Frank went in and slightly altered every single item that was neatly color coordinated. He put every other book on Ryan's shelf at an angle, knowing it would drive Ryan crazy when he brought Natalia home later that evening. He did the same with Ryan's clothes and unmatched every single one of Ryan's socks. When he was finished. He sent Natalia a text telling her, that he finished.

What Frank didn't know was that Ryan was secretly monitoring his house with his cell phone. Natalia had backstabbed Frank, and told Ryan secretly what Frank was going to do. Ryan had rigged a rope that would hang Frank upside down, until he got back to untie the rope. Frank was about to leave when he was hung upside down from a rope tied around his foot.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. He pulled his phone out and called Ryan.

_Ryan: This is why you don't mess with Mr. Wolfe!_

_Frank: Shut up dumb butt! Come back here and let me down!_

_Ryan: oh I'm on my way back now anyway, I left my wallet in the house._

_Frank: Have fun trying to find it.._

_Ryan: Shut up_

_Frank: No, by the way, I'm calling Horatio!_

_Ryan: He'll be on my side_

_Frank: Not necessarily runt! (snaps phone closed then calls Horatio but accidentally drops his phone luckily he hit speaker)_

_Horatio: Hey Frank whats up?_

_Frank: I need you to come over to Ryan's… I'm kinda in a situation_

_Horatio: Oh no what did he do __**this **__time?_

_Frank: He set up a rope to where I'd be hung upside down. Horatio can you come over and get me down? Then help me out with a little prank?_

_Horatio: Sure (smiles) I'd be glad to. I'll bring over Jesse, Walter, Calleigh, and Eric. They know Ryan better than we do. This…(puts on sunglasses) means __**WAR**_

How do Horatio and the gang retaliate against Ryan and Natalia?


	6. Reconciliation

Chapter 6 Reconciliation

Ryan was on his way back when his car died. He and Natalia were in the middle of nowhere trying to fix it. There was no cell service.

(meanwhile)

Horatio arrived at Ryan's apartment with Eric, Calleigh, Jesse and Walter. They got Frank down then proceeded in making a fake crime scene. Ryan finally made it back and was immediately arrested by Officer Pitta. Horatio walked up to Ryan and said, whilst trying not to laugh

"Mr. Wolfe, I'm gonna need your badge and gun. Kidnapping a police officer is a federal crime. You are going to jail for … years."

"Horatio it was a prank gone wrong I'm so sorry," said Ryan, breaking down into tears. Little did he know, Calleigh was recording him crying. Ryan just started sobbing and Natalia hugged him and comforted him. Horatio winked at her over Ryan's shoulder. Natalia got the message that it was a joke.

"Ms. Boa Vista, you are also arrested for being an Accessory in Kidnapping," said Horatio, willing Natalia to play along.

Natalia started to fake cry and Ryan hugged her.

"Guys, Ryan and I have an announcement before we get sent off to the big house… We're engaged," said Natalia, as she was being handcuffed. She and Ryan were put into a police car after the team cheered. On the way over Natalia said, "Ryan, they're just messing with us. It's a prank don't worry."

"I know… I saw Eric run back to my bathroom to laugh.. Ok so we milk this and say we were going to kidnap Frank, cover him in hot sauce and feed him to a tiger," Ryan told her.

"Got it. Then we allow them to keep us in the holding cell till they can get our stories straight," said Natalia. They smiled.

"After this is over, I'm deleting my face book account, and apologizing to Frank for everything."

"Me too."

The car pulled up in front of the station and Ryan and Natalia were forced inside and into separate interrogating rooms. Ryan walked into his and Frank was sitting across the table from him grinning like the Joker from Batman, only more creepy like.

"April FOOLS!" exclaimed Frank.

"Oh Frank, I'm sorry for what I did to you, please dude please forgive me. I promise to never call you bald or fat again," said Ryan.

"Ryan I forgive you man, you know I knew you were joking… Sorry about the dog, I didn't know Killer would bite you in the nuts," said Frank.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt that much," said Ryan, "it hurt so much worse." Frank laughed.

"Buds?"

"Buds!" they hugged and shook hands.

"We're so darn lucky we didn't have a case today," said Frank.

"Yeah we are lucky," agreed Ryan.

Back in the other room Horatio was interrogating Natalia,

"Nice job Ms. Boa Vista! I'm promoting you to level 3 CSI," said Horatio.

"Thanks H!" exclaimed Natalia, hugging Horatio.

"Oh congratulations! You and Mr. Wolfe eh?' asked Horatio.

"Yup, I love him so much. We've been secretly engaged for about a year now," Natalia told him.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Horatio.

After the interrogation. Ryan and Natalia came back together and the team celebrated their engagement by ordering pizza and having a party in the break room.


	7. Calleigh

Chapter 7 Calleigh

That night, when Calleigh got home from work. She got on Facebook and grabbed some left over chicken from the refrigerator and heated it up in the microwave. Her computer binged with a chat message. She went back to look at it. It was from Horatio.

_Horatio: Hey Calleigh.. Nervous for court tomorrow?_

_Calleigh: No not really you?_

_Horatio: Now you know I'm never nervous but yes a little_

_Calleigh: Lol! It's ok we'll do fine. Trust me_

_Horatio: I do_

_Calleigh: I know you do ;)(gets up and grabs chicken from microwave then comes back)_

_Horatio: Did you see Ryan and Frank's fight in the parking lot after the case was over?_

_Calleigh: Oh no… What happened?_

_Horatio: Jesse had to break it up and he ended up getting a black eye_

_Calleigh: Poor Jesse_

_Horatio: He'll be alright_

_Calleigh: I know, but it's not going to go well in court for him tomorrow._

_Horatio: Maybe, maybe not. He'll talk his way around it._

_Calleigh: Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid._

_Horatio: I hope Facebook doesn't completely ruin their friendship_

_Calleigh: Me too._

_Horatio: I have to go, I'll talk to you later okay?_

_Calleigh: okay. Bye Horatio_

_Horatio: Bye Calleigh._

_Calleigh: Love you_

_Horatio: Love you too_

_(Horatio Caine is now offline)_

Calleigh got up and went over to turn the tv on. She started watching her favorite gun show. 'Winchesters, Berettas, AK-47s oh my(made up title)'


	8. Eric Delko is now single

Thanks to all my readers. You guys are the best props to all of you for reading this story and reviewing it.

Facebook CSI Miami Style

Chapter 8 Eric Delko is now single

Eric Delko sat at his computer after a fight with Calleigh. They had broken up. He changed his relationship status on Facebook to single. He immediately got comments from Ryan, Calleigh, Horatio, Jesse, Walter and Alexx

Jesse: Sorry man, guess Calleigh just needed a break

Horatio: I'm sorry Eric

Walter: Poor dude

Ryan: You okay? Do you need to talk?

Alexx: Oh baby boy, I'm so sorry.

Calleigh: It was for the best, Eric I'm sorry if I hurt you. Lets just stay friends for now

A notification message popped up on Calleigh's screen from 4 miles away. It said

_Eric Delko liked your comment 'It was for the best, Eric I'm sorry if I hurt you. Lets stay friends for now.'_

Calleigh grinned and pulled out her phone to call Horatio.

"Hey come on over! I chose you," she said.

The red haired man's voice on the other end said,

"_Of course, I'll bring wine can you put on that black SWAT outfit I like?"_

"_Please do and totally"_

_Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Calleigh went to answer. "Hi!" She wrapped her arms around Horatio and planted a kiss on his mouth. _

Eric Delko sat at his computer, tears running down his face.

"Calleigh, i still love you. I will always love you. I hope that the reason you broke up with me made you happy. All i want for you is to be happy," he said, pulling out his phone and dialing Ryan's number for some consoling. Ryan pulled up 15 minutes later.

"Sorry man i got stuck in traffic. Um, i passed by Calleigh's on the way over, you'll never guess who she's with," Ryan said.

"Who?" asked Eric.

"Horatio, and they're kissing. I think doing more than that. I'm sorry," replied Ryan, giving Eric a hug. Eric started crying harder.

"Look man, this feels weird hugging my best friend but I need it. I don't know what happened. I hope H is drunk that he's kissing Calleigh. I forgive him and if they **are** dating. I forgive him and I know he'll make her happy," said Eric.


	9. Bye Delko

Chapter 9 Goodbye Delko

Eric Delko stood awkwardly in the jewelry store, returning the engagement ring he had bought for Calleigh. He was just getting his money back when Horatio and Calleigh walked in. Anger, jealousy, and sadness, burned through Eric's body, as he returned the money to his wallet and walked out. He went out to his car and sat for a few minutes, before driving off to Ryan and Natalia's for dinner.

Tears fell from his eyes as he drove. He stopped by his house for a few minutes to grab his badge, then he drove to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. He went into Horatio's office, grabbed a piece of paper and started to write this

_H,_

_Hey I didn't want to tell you this in person because it would be to upsetting for me to do so. I'm resigning from the CSI team. Tell Calleigh I love her and that I said "goodbye"_

_-Eric_

Eric left the badge on table and walked out. He signed out and left his gun on Horatio's desk. Then he went to tell Ryan and Natalia.

"Oh Eric! Please don't go!" exclaimed Calleigh.. A few weeks later. Eric was standing in the airport terminal with all of his friends.

"I'm sorry, I have to," said Eric. He wrapped his arms around Calleigh and hugged her. He shook hands with Ryan but then pulled him into a hug, shook hands with Walter and Jesse, hugged Natalia and finally, hugged Tripp and Horatio.

"Flight 97A boarding to Tampa Bay," said a flight attendant into a loud speaker.

"That's my flight, I'll miss you guys," said Eric. Horatio pulled him into a hug. Calleigh pulled Eric over and kissed him one last time then hugged him.

"Eric I'll never stop loving you," she said.

"I'll never stop loving you either," said Eric. He waved goodbye after pulling away and walked into the tunnel, tears streaming down his face.


	10. Hello Detective Mac Taylor

Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! This is for you guys! I'm going to continue this story for as long as you want me to.

Chapter 10 Hello Detective Mac Taylor

A few months later, Eric came back to Miami. Calleigh and Horatio had broken up. Ryan and Natalia were just about to get married. Jesse and Walter were playing basketball a lot more than usual continuously trying to top each other. Eric decided to stop by CSI one day to see how everyone was doing. He walked into the Ballistics' lab first. Calleigh was playing with an AK-47. It had just run out of bullets and she was searching for another magazine, when Eric snuck up on her with a kiss on the cheek. She screamed and he laughed.

"ERIC! OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Calleigh, whirling around and hugging him. "Are you back for good?" Eric nodded.

"Yes, I'm back for good. Where's Horatio?" asked Eric. He had gotten his badge back.

"Oh, he's out in the field. Today is my off-day but I didn't want to go to a gun range so I figured, put in some extra hours and still take a normal paycheck," said Calleigh. Eric laughed and slipped on goggles and headphones as Calleigh started to shoot a target. For the first time ever Eric heard her yell "YEAH! BABY!" An old friend of Horatio Caine's named Detective Mac Taylor from the New York Police Department walked in.

"Is this.. Oh I'm sorry I thought this was Horatio's office. I must be more tired than I thought," he said. Calleigh turned the gun on safety and placed it down on the counter, taking off her headphones.

"Oh hey Detective Taylor!" she exclaimed, a smile coming onto her face. Mac walked over and gave her a hug.

"How's it going Miss Duquesne?" he asked.

"Great! Please I've told you a thousand times call me Calleigh and what about you?" asked Calleigh.

"Pretty good! Hey CSI Delko!" exclaimed Mac.

"Call me Eric," said Eric, giving Mac a hug. "By the way Horatio is out in the field."

"Ok thanks and ok. Tell him I stopped by, I'd better be going. I'll be at the Miami Dade Hotel," said Mac.

"I'll tell him. Thanks for stopping by. I wish you could stay longer," said Calleigh.

"Yeah me too," said Eric.

"As do I but, I've been having headaches lately so I'm going to head back to my hotel to rest," Mac said.

"I hope you feel better soon," said Calleigh. Eric nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I need all the hope I can get."

Mac gave them hugs goodbye and left.


	11. CSI Storm

Chapter 11 CSI Storm

"Dude this is so embarrassing!" exclaimed Ryan, as he and Walter exited the elevator. "I can't believe we have to share a bathroom with the girls. You know what? I'm just going to go across the street." They arrived in the locker area. Ryan opened his locker and pulled his Beretta out of its special case and put it in its holster.

"I know! It's so stupid. I ate two burritos that doesn't give the janitor any excuse to stop cleaning the men's room and quit," complained Walter, opening up his locker.

"Well, considering the fact you had diarrhea and they had to replace the plumbing system entirely because you overflowed it, **then** they had to put under your protocol that you are not allowed to eat anything with beans in it on the job anymore, in your contract, I kinda understand," replied Ryan, turning the safety on his gun.

"**You were the one who convinced me to buy the burritos from the street vender so don't blame me. You and Jesse have had it in for me ever since I moved up from the Night Shift," Walter told him, grabbing his gun from his locker. Calleigh walked up to them.**

"**Hey Walter, if you eat another burrito, I'm getting you banished from the bathroom," she said, opening her locker and grabbing her change purse out of it. "By the way, did you hear that Mac Taylor is replacing Rick as Lieutenant until we find a permanent replacement?"**

"**Yeah. That's awesome," replied Ryan. "By the way, Calleigh are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"**

"**Yes we are. Is Talia coming?" asked Calleigh.**

"**Yeah is that ok?" asked Ryan.**

"**Of course! She's my best friend, I invited Eric anyway."**

**A girl about Ryan's age came in. She was African American and 5'7". She had short dark hair and was wearing a purple tank top and black skinny jeans with high heeled leather boots. She had on long dangly silver earrings and her make up was perfect. She **

"**Excuse me, is this the locker area? I'm new and I got a little lost. I'm CSI Cecily Storm. I transferred from the Minnesota Police Department," said Cecily.**

"**Hi Secilee I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne, this is CSI: Ryan Wolfe and CSI Walter Simmons. You're in the right place."**

"**Thank you Miss. Duquense," replied Cecily."Please call me Calleigh," said Calleigh.**

"**Call me Ryan," said Ryan.**

"**Call me Walter."**

"**Ok, then call me Stormy, all my friends call me that," replied Cecily, grinning.**

"**Hey Stormy, want to join us for lunch tomorrow?" asked Ryan. Cecily nodded eagerly."Yes thank you! I'm new to Miami and it would be nice if someone showed me the hot spots around here."**

"**I will," said a voice. It was Jesse. **

"**JESSE!" exclaimed Cecily, running to him and hugging him. "I haven't seen you since my last day at LAPD." Jesse hugged her back.**

"**Stormy! Oh man, it's been way too long, how's the boyfriend?" asked Jesse.**

"**We broke up, how's Traci?" asked Cecily.**

"**She uh… She passed away," said Jesse, sadly.**

"**Oh Jesse I'm sorry," said Cecily.**

"**Thanks," said Jesse, hugging her again, "Oh gosh it's so good to see you again!" When they pulled away from their final hug. Jesse showed her around the building. Then they got their guns and went out on the field. After their shift was up, Jesse took her out for dinner.**

"**Jesse, I really missed you," said Cecily, as they were standing outside her apartment later on.**

"**I missed you too," said Jesse. They kept eye contact for a few minutes. Jesse leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."**

"**No, it's okay, it felt right," said Cecily.**

"**Yeah it did," agreed Jesse.**


	12. Riptide Part 1

Chapter 12 Riptide part 1

"You know I just realized, this is the first day that the entire team is actually off of work," said Calleigh, as the team walked to the beach.

"Well, after Ryan fell asleep with the toaster oven on and set the break room AND the ballistics lab on fire, we really can't work until everything gets repaired," replied Eric, as they found a spot close to the water, but far enough to where their stuff wouldn't get wet. Ryan overheard him and rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry! Can we please just drop it?" he asked, sitting down on the blanket and putting his head in his hands and wiping his eyes, as embarrassed tears started to escape.

"Ryan, you don't have to cry about it," Natalia said soothingly, rubbing her fiancé on the back.

"I'm not crying! The wind blew sand in my eyes, ok I'm getting in the water," said Ryan, getting up and running towards the ocean. Jesse ran beside him holding a surfboard. He gave Ryan a look that said '_I don't blame you for falling asleep. It's ok buddy." _Ryan smiled, knowing Jesse was on his side. Jesse let out a loud 'WHOOP!' and jumped on top of his surfboard as it hit the water. He started paddling out and then waited near deeper water as a wave was starting to form. Then, he paddled out farther and just as the wave was coming up, got on his board and rode the wave.

Some of the bikini clad teenaged girls on the beach stared as Jesse started doing random tricks on his surfboard. One of the girls walked up to Cecily and said

"Hey, is that your friend? How old is he? He's hot!" Cecily laughed and replied with,

"Sorry, he's taken, I'm his girlfriend." The girl frowned then said,

"He's cute, hold on to him." Jesse landed back on his board and heard a thump, then both him and the board flipped and Jesse landed head first into the water. He swam up to the surface. When he finally hit air, he coughed. When the water was finally out of his lungs, he took a few deep breaths and scanned the shore for Ryan… no sign of him anywhere on shore.

He got caught in a riptide and swam to the side, escaping, then dove under to search for Ryan.

"Ryan!" shouted Jesse, in a watery voice. "Ryan!" Jesse got caught in another riptide and started tiring as he fought to get out.. This riptide, however, was much stronger than the last. The waves started getting rougher and one of them pulled Jesse underwater. He resurfaced and started to look for his surfboard, he spotted it and saw Ryan, passed out, with a death grip on the surfboard. Jesse fought against the riptide and managed to make it to Ryan. He checked Ryan's pulse. It was slow. And just barely there. He also noticed that Ryan was bleeding and had a huge gash in his head. The surfboard was also bloody. Jesse realized he had to act fast, in order to get Ryan to shore alive before a shark got to him. He did the one thing he could do and would be embarrassed about later. He slipped off his bathing suit and tied it tightly around Ryan's head, to stop the bleeding then shouted

"HELP! LIFEGUARD! BRING IN THE COAST GUARD AND FAST! HELP! INJURED PERSON! HELP!" Jesse noticed Ryan starting to stir.

"Ugh my head hurts *coughs up blood* where am I?" asked Ryan, weakly.

"Ryan, don't talk.. We were swimming.. Well you were swimming and I was on my board and I didn't realize you were that close to me and my board collided with your head. We're still in the water and about 50 feet or so from shore. I can't get you out of the water because the riptides are horrible today," Jesse explained. He braced himself and managed to slide Ryan onto the surfboard, as Ryan passed out again.

Back at shore, Horatio noticed that Ryan and Jesse were stuck in the water, he got the lifeguard to clear everyone out of the water and call the Coast Guard.

"Horatio! The Coast Guard might not make it in time," said Natalia, running over, her eyes wet with tears.

"That is why we pray Miss Boa Vista. God is in control."

What happens to Jesse and Ryan? Do they get saved?


	13. Time Running Out

Chapter 13 Time Running Out(2nd part to Riptide)

_Last time, Jesse and Ryan got stranded out at sea on Jesse's surfboard and at this point the Coast Guard is on their way. Will they make it in time as Ryan's life is slowly running out?_

Jesse checked Ryan's pulse again. It was getting slower and he was already starting to go into shock. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his bathing suit that was tied around Ryan's head.. Praying that it hadn't gotten water logged. He turned it on. It was being protected by the waterproof case surrounding it. Jesse dialed Horatio's number.

_Horatio: Jesse?_

_Jesse: Horatio, Ryan's going into shock. He doesn't have much time. Oh by the way, when we get out of the water, im gonna need a favor. Can you get me a pair of shorts? I tied mine around Ryan's head_

_Horatio: sure the Coast Guard just arrived, so hold on!_

_Jesse: H, please, just start praying that Ryan will make it._

_Horatio: Jesse I am, has he gone unconscious again?_

_Jesse: Yes_

_Horatio: put compression on his head_

_Jesse: You want me to squeeze his head?_

_Horatio: In all do respect, he's unconscious so he wont feel it._

_Jesse: I don't feel comfortable doing that_

_Horatio: Do you __**want **__him to die?_

_Jesse: No_

_Horatio: Squeeze his head!_

_Jesse: Ok ok!_

Soon they hung up. Jesse squeezed Ryan's head to slow down the bleeding, checking his pulse every once in awhile to make sure he was still alive. The Coast Guard finally got them out of the water and an a helicopter was waiting on the beach to take Ryan to the hospital. Jesse collapsed as soon as his feet hit the sand. An ambulance wheeled him to the hospital

_"This was my fault!" said Jesse, in his dream, "I should've paid more attention to my surroundings in the water. Now Ryan might be dead because of me."_

_Jessop: Jesse, it wasn't your fault, it was the ocean. You can't control a wild creature such as the sea._

_Speed: Jesse, listen pal, Ryan is going to be ok. I just know it_

_Jesse: oh yeah? How do you know?_

_Speed: I just know, now wake up before Shaun gets here. He's been in a bad mood ever since his favorite team lost the Superbowl_

Jesse opened his eyes and discovered Cecily shaking him awake.

"Jesse! Ryan's awake!" she exclaimed, shaking her sleepy boyfriend.

"He's alive?" asked Jesse.

"Yes! You saved his life!" replied Cecily. Jesse stretched his cramped body.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Ten hours. You passed out as soon as your feet hit the sand. The hospital gave you a physical and you were okay, just exhausted and dehydrated," said Cecily.

"How's Ryan?"

"He lost a lot of blood."

"Can I see him?" Jesse was still too weak to stand so Cecily put him in a wheelchair and wheeled him to Ryan's room.

"Hey Ryan! How ya feeling?" asked Jesse when he entered.

"Better, hey man, thanks for saving my life.. I owe ya one," said Ryan.

"You owe me nothing," replied Jesse, grinning. "I'm just glad you're okay."


	14. Never live this down

Ryan Wolfe ran down the hallway in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He was screaming,  
"SPIDER SPIDER! EWWWW!" He immediately bumped into his fiancee' Natalia Boa Vista.  
"Ryan!" exclaimed Natalia, "why do you look like you're about to wet yourself?"  
"There is a huge spider in Horatio's office, I went in there to pick up my check and I saw the spider. It's a wolf spider that's bigger than Calleigh's head! SAVE YOURSELF!" cried Ryan, running off. A couple of minutes later, Calleigh jogged by laughing holding a fake spider.  
"This is gonna be so good, it's already on you tube," she said. Natalia burst out laughing. "But seriously there is actually a wolf spider in Horatio's office so don't go in their, im gonna go grab my gun." Natalia nodded. Calleigh went into the gun locker. "What the heck?! Ryan! What are you doing in here?!"  
"Hiding! From the spider!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Well stop it! I had the spider! It was me.. Oh and the video is on youtube so you might not wanna go online for at least a month," said Calleigh.

"Oh.. Calleigh don't do that!" exclaimed Ryan.

"It's already at half a million views!" Calleigh told him, grabbing a gun. "I'll be right back." She left the room for about 15 minutes and Ryan heard gunshots.

"oh no! CALLEIGH WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" he heard Natalia scream. "HORATIO ARE YOU OKAY?!"

is Horatio Ok

sorry it's short. having allergies and its hard to focus


	15. Temporary Suspension

Hey guys whats up? Happy Friday! Well i started this on Friday and now it's Saturday. I went to a party last night and got shaving cream up my nose and in my ear. Man that party rocked! So back to the story cuz I am in a VERY good mood to be mean to Calleigh even tho i love her.

"Calleigh what did you do?!" asked Ryan, running into Horatio's office. Horatio was on the floor, covered in blood. Calleigh was crying and shaking while still holding her gun. "Ohmygosh i can't believe i just shot my boss!" Calleigh dropped the gun on the floor and Natalia ran to administer CPR to Horatio.

"Calleigh Call the medic NOW!" screamed Natalia. Calleigh obeyed. Horatio was soon rushed to the ER while Calleigh sat in the front seat of the hummer as Ryan drove her and Natalia to the hospital.

"Calleigh, We're going to have to put you on a temporary suspension I'm sorry," said Ryan. Calleigh nodded sadly. They got to the hospital and Horatio was already in a room. Calleigh went into his room alone and broke down sobbing. Horatio woke up hearing her cry.

"Calleigh, why are you crying? I know it was an accident. I'm fine trust me," said Horatio. Slowly, in pain, he sat up and motioned her to come sit on the bed. She sat on the bed carefully trying not to hurt him and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth.

"Horatio I love you I'm so sorry," said Calleigh, they hugged and kissed some more. Eric walked in and grinned. Calleigh heard him start laughing and whirled around, embarrassed. "E-Eric I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Calleigh it's alright, I know you love him. Hey H how ya doing man?" asked Eric.

Horatio sighed painfully and smiled.

"I feel good, she just got me in the leg but I should be back to the crime lab within a few weeks walking normally. I don't let a little bit of pain stop me. Calleigh, I need to put you on a temporary suspension, even though the shot was an accident it did bounce off the floor and hit me in the leg," said Horatio.

"I know," replied Calleigh.

"Now go home and get some rest," said Horatio.

"Ok," replied Calleigh, kissing him again then leaving.


	16. Date with Wolfe part 1

About a week later, Ryan walked into the lobby and found Calleigh at the desk filling out paper work to get reinstated. After her stint with shooting Horatio, she ended up being excused from all duties as a CSI until further notice. She was bummed, but finally they let her fill out papers to consider getting reinstated.

"Hey Calleigh!" exclaimed Ryan, walking up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

"Ryan! How are you and Natalia doing?" asked Calleigh, hugging him back.

"Oh, we broke up. What about you and Horatio?"

"Staying as friends, he kinda suggested that so we wouldn't look weird, dating after I shot him." Ryan laughed and hugged her again.

"Dang Calleigh, it's so good to see you again, the lab has been pretty quiet without you here," said Ryan. Calleigh nodded.

"I miss you guys," she said, finishing her paperwork then turning it in. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Ryan turned to her and looked her in the eyes. They made eye contact for a minute, just gazing into each other's eyes deeply.

"Calleigh, I'm done for the day, wanna get some dinner?" asked Ryan.

"Sure, I'd be eating alone if I said no," replied Calleigh. "First, can we run back to my house? I need to change into proper dinner attire."

"Sure, anything for you. You're my date for this evening," grinned Ryan. Calleigh smiled and nodded. Ryan went to clock out then he and Calleigh went back to her apartment so she could change. About a half an hour later. "Calleigh come on! Are you almost done?"

"Yes! I am," replied Calleigh, stepping out of her room and into the living room.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ryan. Calleigh was wearing a bright red ballroom dress and red pumps. Her hair was curled and her makeup perfect. Ryan's mouth grew wide. "Beautiful!"

"Aw thanks!" exclaimed Calleigh. She stood on tip-toe since Ryan was still taller than her and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan blushed, his face turning a bright pink.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick then we can go," he said.

"Oh so now **you're** the cow's tail!" teased Calleigh. When Ryan came back out of the bathroom, he was holding one of Calleigh's guns.

"Why was this on the back of the toilet and why is there a target set up in your shower?" he asked.

"Target practice," replied Calleigh. Ryan burst out laughing as he set the gun down and they left the apartment. Ryan drove them to a great restaurant that served amazing Italian food.

"This place is beautiful and right on the water," gushed Calleigh. Ryan pulled off his jacket and put it on Calleigh, seeing her shiver a bit. He then excused himself to use the bathroom. While he was gone, Calleigh started texting Natalia

_Calleigh: Hey Nat, I'm on a date with Wolfe.. Long story.. Anyway, I'm with Ryan and he just excused himself to use the bathroom and he went like 15 minutes ago? Is he okay?_

_Natalia: Awwee! You and Ryan! I knew that would happen one day! Yeah he just has a tiny bladder. _

_Calleigh: LOL! Just like Jesse!_

_Natalia: BAHAHAHA! Hey I'm out with Jesse, where are you?_

_Calleigh: I'm at that new Italian place on 4th Street about 6 miles from Turkey Point. I think it's called Mario's. U?_

_Natalia: That's where Jesse and I are going, can we join you?_

_Calleigh: Sure!_

About 15 minutes later, Jesse and Natalia walked in, Ryan exited the bathroom and spotted Jesse and Natalia.

"Jesse! Natalia! Join us!" exclaimed Ryan, going back to his table. Jesse and Natalia sat with Ryan and Calleigh.

"Really Ryan? You were in the bathroom for 15 minutes," said Calleigh.

"I got a call from my mom up in Boston. She wanted to know how I was. I also had to do something else that I'm not going into detail for," replied Ryan, blushing.

"Was it your kidney stone?" asked Jesse.

"No," lied Ryan.

"You're lying," replied Calleigh, she petted him on the arm. "It's okay Ryan, I got one a few weeks ago." Natalia nodded.

"So did I," she added. "I also got my period but who cares?"

Calleigh laughed and Jesse and Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"So what is everybody ordering?!" asked Jesse, quickly changing the subject.

"Wine and lots of it," replied Ryan, blushing even redder. "Oh and also pizza."

Calleigh's phone pinged with a text.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

**What happened? Is everything okay? Part 2 is longer.**


	17. Date with Wolfe part 2

Last time

**"Oh no!" exclaimed Calleigh**

Now!

"What's wrong Cal?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah Cal," asked Ryan.

"Calleigh?" asked Natalia.

Tears started streaming down Calleigh's face.

"It.. Ryan.. My dad just had a heart attack," said Calleigh. She buried her face in Ryan's chest sobbing. Ryan held her close. Calleigh stopped crying a few minutes later, ordered food, then went off to call her mom. She returned a few minutes later smiling, her eyes filled with tears. "False alarm, it was just heartburn. Oh thank God!" She sat beside Ryan again and kissed him on the neck. She took a sip of her wine and Jesse reached across the table and took her by the hand and gave her a loving squeeze.

"I'm so glad he's okay Calleigh," said Jesse. Ryan smiled. Natalia hugged her best friend. They talked and laughed and the food came.

"Wow Calleigh your pizza looks delicious," said Natalia.

"Thanks, want any?" asked Calleigh. Natalia nodded. Calleigh gave her a few slices of the pizza.

"Calleigh I love your dress by the way," said Natalia.

"Thanks, Ryan started drooling when he saw it," replied Calleigh. Natalia laughed.

"Ryan join me in the restroom," said Jesse, rather quickly. Ryan nodded. The two men got up and left. They walked to the back of the room then Jesse said.

"What the heck?!"

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Natalia is practically about to murder Calleigh!" replied Jesse.

"No she's not!" exclaimed Ryan. They turned their attention to Calleigh and Natalia who were drinking wine and laughing and talking. Ryan walked back and sat down again after giving Jesse a look. Jesse turned to go into the restroom.

"Is Jesse okay?" asked Natalia.

"I'm not sure,' replied Ryan. He held Calleigh's hand under the table and Jesse walked back from the bathroom a few minutes later. He looked pale and was having a hard time walking back.

"Hey Jesse, are you okay?" asked Natalia.

"I'm not feeling well, can we head back?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah lets do that, Sorry Calleigh, we'll have to catch up some other time," said Natalia.

"It's okay," said Calleigh. She got up to hug Natalia and Jesse. Ryan shook Jesse's hand and gave Natalia a side hug.

Jesse gave Ryan money for half the meal. Ryan paid the rest then they all walked out together. They said goodbye to Natalia and Jesse then Ryan drove Calleigh to a beautiful scenic overlook.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't go as planned. Calleigh I love you," said Ryan.

"Ryan I've been waiting for you to tell me that all night," said Calleigh, putting her arms around Ryan and kissing him. They kissed for a few more minutes then Ryan drove her home.

"Goodnight Ryan, I love you," said Calleigh.

"Goodnight Calleigh, I love you," said Ryan. They kissed. Calleigh opened the door as they were kissing in front of it and they stepped backwards inside...

**You know what happens next obviously.**

**Part 3 will be up tomorrow**


	18. Epilogue

Last Chapter! I will write a spin-off story that continues to follow Ryan and Calleigh in their relationship.

The next morning.

"Did we just do what I think we just did?" asked Ryan.

"Uh-huh!" replied Calleigh, sitting up and climbing out of bed. She grinned. "I'm going to the bathroom." She went to the bathroom then came out a few minutes later. Ryan went next. Then they went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Calleigh I know we've only been dating for less than 24 hours but will you marry me?" asked Ryan.

"Oh Ryan yes!" exclaimed Calleigh. Ryan put a ring on her finger.

"I bought it a few months ago. I just figured to go ahead and buy one in case I couldn't afford one later," said Ryan.

"Excellent idea!" replied Calleigh, kissing him.

**One year later**

Ryan and Calleigh get married. Ryan then gets promoted to level 3 CSI and buys a 60" big screen TV .

Will be continued in next story...

Story title will be

Wolfe/Duquesne


End file.
